Freedom
by WithinMeBlue
Summary: This story is well writen, witty, plothole free, slightly AU, has your favorite characters as well as some new ones. It's Sess/Oc but I expect you to read it. Freedom is the right to choose, not necessarily choosing the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 A Miko and a Taiyoukai_

Her smile was gentle, a flash of white between two pink lips pulled across a tan that came from natural sun exposure. She seemed delicate, a petite frame, perhaps a little plump. Locks of sunlight and honey fell in soft waves over her shoulders and down her back. A face with a strange structure, much like the typical Japanese face, it was heart shaped with almond eyes. However, the softly protruding forehead, nose, and chin removed what would have been the classic Japanese beauty. Eyes of stormy seas and thunder clouds searched from under golden lashes, these eyes framed by golden brows. A gentle scent surrounded her, something like fresh linens and power. She sat in the middle of the garden, fidgeting with her kimono and picking at invisible dust. This was the sight that met the Lord of the Western Lands as he entered the garden to the south side of the estate. She turned to him, stood gracefully, and bowed with the respect demanded of his station.

"Priestess, the Western Lands is honored by your presence. I am Sesshoumaru of the House of the Moon." He nodded in response to her bow. She sported that same soft smile as she spoke and observed the taiyoukai. He towered over her, though she was tall for a human. His skin was fairer than hers, his face sported the markings of his heritage. Pointed ears poked from behind silver bangs and framed his symmetrical visage perfectly. His kimono bore his crest of moonflowers, and his mokomoko-sama flowed gracefully over his armor. Two swords were strapped, ready for use, to his slender but sturdy hips. Suni quickly came to the conclusion that the inu before her was both beautiful and most likely dangerous.

"I am pleased as well Sesshoumaru-sama. I am called Suni. What is it that I can do for you? You have asked me far from my home… I have come, only due to your promise of my safekeeping… But I do wonder, what on earth could you need me for?" He arched a solitary eyebrow.

"You trust easily miko. Thankfully your trust was not misplaced in this instance. Please, follow me inside. We can conduct our business there." She followed the silvery sway of hair and attempted to ignore the sick pressure of youki upon her person. None of the youkai in the estate appeared to be suppressing them, in fact it seemed as though they were being purposefully obnoxious. She was not amused. Sesshoumaru led the way into the main house, down corridors that were dressed tastefully in the Japanese way. Shoji doors were moved by invisible hands as the duo entered the study. Sesshoumaru seated himself, gracefully, and was followed by his guest. Tea was brought into the room by two geishas and served to both parties. The youkai geisha pretended to keep their interest to themselves, but their looks as the miko were quite noticeable. Suni caught one of the two staring directly at her, she proceeded to stare right back. The geisha gave a small quirky smile, Suni returned it and the staring match was ended. The two geisha shuffled gracefully backwards out of the room. Sesshoumaru's youki expanded for a moment and a ward of silence was placed on the room, no one would hear their conversation. After taking his first sip of tea, Sesshoumaru spoke,

"Suni-san, are you aware that humans are increasingly outnumbering youkai ten to one in these present years?" Suni nodded her head in the affirmative as well as in interest. Sesshoumaru continued,

"I wish for the House of the Moon to ally itself with a human source. One that would be irrefutable, I do not with to deal with insurrections by thousands of humans. I have decided to appoint a miko to our imperial council." Suni listened aptly, but when Sesshoumaru finished speaking she was surprised. This particular demon lord was known for his dislike of humans, he did not even deign it appropriate to appoint them as servants. It was rumored that he claimed the stench would offend his sensitive nose. Despite her surprise, Sesshoumaru was not finished,

"However," The word was sharp and cold.

"This miko would need to be willing to adapt. Being surrounded by inuyoukai is no small feat. This miko would need to be versatile, and have the ability to conform to our ways. Anyone on the imperial council must be clan. They must be inuyoukai, if not in blood then in mannerism at the slightest. I will accept nothing less than the best. Besides this adaptation, our clan must be the most powerful and therefore we need the most powerful miko. Do you think, Suni, that you could fulfill such a duty?" Her mouth opened slightly, her shock was quite apparent. Her eyes were the color of silver as she took a deep breath and took a sip of her tea. She looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye as she answered coolly.

"And what benefit would such an alliance provide me with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"The benefit of all who are considered pack, the rights to food, shelter, protection. You would also be available to compete for mates and the position of alpha, if you so choose. I have gone far out of my way to secure such rights for a human, there is only one other of such a station." Sunni looked at him pensively.

"Your ward… She is mated to an upper-class beta is she not?" He nodded in assent, waiting for a response to the original topic."

"As a miko of your pack, what duties would I be responsible for?" A reasonable question, he thought before answering.

"The same as the others of the imperial council, responsible for any major events, wars, parties, mating ceremonies and such. Also you would be allowed a position of your choosing within the court. Something that would be benefited by your skills, such as a healer would suffice. I have heard that some miko have particular gifts within their power. Whatever would suit you." Suni thought again.

"I have a request Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru nodded gently.

"I would like some time to think on this offer… If it would please you, my lord, I would also like to see some of your pack and their life here before I make a decision deciding the rest of mine."

"Your request is reasonable. It shall be done. Do you require anything more at this moment?" She shook her head. Sesshoumaru lowered the ward in the room with no problems. The two geisha re-entered the room and bowed to their lord, then their guest.

"Minako, Reiku, this is Sunni-san. You shall accompany her on a tour of the estate, take her to see various pack activities, and answer any questions she may have. I expect you to take care of my guest, no harm is to come to her in this land. Am I understood?" His voice gave Suni tremors. As the geisha responded with soft and sultry 'yes, my lord' s, she understood she was not the only one who suffered the effects of the chilly baritone. Suni rose as Sesshoumaru did, he nodded and she bowed, as he prepared to depart.

"Suni-san, take my words into consideration. For they are of dire importance, I will meet with you again this evening. I will expect your answer then." He turned away and walked to the shoji doors which obediently opened before him. Suni turned to the two geisha and waited. They were both dressed lavishly as their station required. The taller of the two sported deep purple hair, styled ornately atop her head. Her eyes were sea green, her face was made up in the traditional way: white face, pink cheeks, red lips, and a bit of charcoal to enhance the eyes. The other looked much less traditional, her jet black hair was mostly unrestrained minus the bone and bejeweled ornaments adorning it. Her eyes were as black as her hair. Her face was not whitewashed as the other geisha, but she did have the classic eyes and lips. Both had carefully restrained their youki for her benefit. The black headed one spoke first,

"Suni-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am called Minako. My accomplice is Reiku." The both bowed and she responded with the same.

"A pleasure, both of you. You are quite lovely, I have never seen geisha so elegant or ornate." Reiku's flush was visible, and Minako smiled.

"You are quite a vision as well, Suni-san. Never have we heard tales of a miko as beautiful. Such strange coloring… However, I lose myself. We are to be giving you a tour, are we not." Reiku spoke the words apprehensively, slightly nervous about such an informal breach in protocol.

"Oh, certainly! But, ladies, there is no reason for the two of you to not enjoy the day as I will. Do not think of all this mess purely as business. Perhaps, by sunset we might even be considered friends. We'll start off by saying you both shall call me Suni. I am no greater or less than anyone present." The two geisha smiled cheerfully. Such a miko, who wished to befriend her mortal enemy. Perhaps whatever Sesshoumaru was planning would be to their advantage.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 The Beginning of the Tour_

Reiku led the way out of the room and they began the tour. They started with the outskirts of the estate and worked their way in. First Suni was shown the gardens, a lovely feature to be sure; she was pleased to know if this was to become her home nature would be ever present. The two geisha were quite inquisitive as to why they were showing her the estate. The miko certainly felt out of place as she was led about. The majority of the youkai were indeed of the inu variety, and the others were of various pedigree. In some places they milled about together in a variety of color and kimono.

"So, Suni, why exactly are we showing you about?" Mina, as she liked to be called, asked in a sly undertone.

"It is a… personal matter, you could say." Mina and Reiku looked at each other thoughtfully.

"A personal matter with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Mina queried. Suni was silently thinking. The two geisha looked at each other once more and burst into slightly less than appropriate guffaws. Suni sent them a curious look, unsure if she had missed a joke. They approached the dojo, barracks and armory which were located to the back of the estate. A secondary armory was located near the front, Suni was informed.

"No one has personal matters with Sesshoumaru-sama, respectfully, Suni." Reiku and Mina giggled, much more appropriately this time, and looked at Suni to join in. Suni looked confused, still lost to the humor of their statements.

"Personal, Suni. Personal. As in no geisha, mistress, or even miko has ever been personal with Sesshoumaru." Suni's little pink mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. She looked at the two geisha thoughtfully, they had reached the dojo after passing through the armory and barracks with little interest.

"What's so wrong with that?" The geisha rolled their eyes at her.

"Not everyone lives by a miko's purity standards Suni… In fact most people do not." Reiku responded. Mina picked up her statement and continued,

"However, for a ruler of his standing, not having interest in females could be a bad sign. It is not frowned upon, for inu-youkai mate for life, generally. Most of the courtiers, such as ourselves, are simply… curious." Suni absorbed the information. A celibate taiyoukai, how quaint. She was then distracted by the dojo/training ground before her. The entire building was made out of strong pillars, topped with a traditional roof, it was not truly a building considering there were no walls. The area was filled with warriors, some training, some observing. The outer section of the training area was being used as an archery field. There were many kinds of fighting going on below. Some were training with weapons, others focused solely on hand to hand combat. There were even two transformed youkai, battling fiercely with each other. A voice broke through her observations, that and the massive amount of youki that made her feel very insignificant.

"Reiku, Mina! What are you lovely creatures doing in our humble dojo?" A youkai approached with alarming speed and bowed before the ladies mentioned. He then noticed their guest, and she noticed him. He was taller than her, perhaps six feet tall. His hair was short and curly, dark as night. His eyes however glowed a brilliant green, the pupils created a dark slit in them. His skin was dark as well, darker than hers even, the rest of him was covered in a simple outfit of deep green with a black sash. Suni was the first to bow, and the stranger broke out of his stupor to return the gesture.

"I am called Suni, stranger." He stared at her once more, his mouth occupied with a lopsided grin.

"And I am called Ryu, beautiful Suni-san." Reiku giggled behind her fan.

"Suni, meet my brother. He is the Secondary General to Sesshoumaru-sama! Isn't it lovely, Ryu? We are taking Suni on a tour, courtesy of a personal matter for Sesshoumaru-sama… Would you like to tell her about the dojo?" Ryu was not hiding his appreciation for the looks of the little miko, and she was not hiding her apprehension about his 'friendly' mannerisms.

"Why of course dearest sister. Suni-san, please come with me. We will walk as we talk." He offered her his arm, and protocol made her take it.

"Now Suni-san, we have our varying level of soldiers. We have those in basic training…" He pointed to the group that was being given harsh orders as they went through their katas.

"Then we have the group of mid-level soldiers." These soldiers were being trained in hand to hand combat, and they had partners.

"Finally we have the higher level." These soldiers had been allowed weapons and partners, and were utilizing their weapons skillfully. Ryu kept walking but made no comment on the sparring transformed youkai or the other singular randomly dispersed amongst the dojo. Suni stopped in order to get his attention.

"What about them? What are they doing?" Suni was not unaware of the eyes following them around the training center. Since they had entered, eyes had remained wary. As she stopped, some of those near her blatantly stared.

"Those are simply sparring youkai. Either they are not on active duty or they are using this as recreation." She nodded in understanding, and continued walking. They had reached the other end of the grounds now and she was more than ready to release Ryu-san from her grasp. He, however was not.

"Suni-san, it has been and absolute pleasure being in your presence. I must leave you now, but if you ever wish to come back and see me, I would be incandescently happy." He then took her hand pressing his lips to the back of her knuckles and released her. Suni smiled sheepishly, flushing slightly, and trying not to wipe her hand off.

"You are too kind Ryu-san. And if I ever have the notion to enter the dojo again, I will surely think of you. Thank you for the lovely tour." Ryu took it as Suni wanted him, but his sister and Mina caught the barb and struggled with their giggles. The trio of females departed and Ryu was left admiring the view the little miko had left him with. He spoke softly to himself,

"Why don't youkai look like that…?" He turned back to his troops, a group of the basic variety, and found them looking distractedly in the direction the females had gone. He roared to get them back into action. They were soon looking straight ahead properly. He smiled and patted himself invisibly on the back for a job well done.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Acting Inu, a Near Death Experience_

"So these are the kitchens of the House of the Moon… They are quite spectacular. In fact, a dear friend of Reiku and myself might be here." Suni was impressed with the hustle and bustle before her; it was only mid-morning, but these cooks and helpers acted if lunch was only moments away. The entire place smelled divine, she had no idea what was being cooked but she certainly hoped she got to eat some.

"Kai! Kairi are you here?" a voice rang from somewhere in the warmest part of the kitchen. The geisha duo and miko approached with care, trying their hardest not to become enriched with the various items being carried or spewed about.

"O' course I'm 'ere! I'm always bloody 'ere! Where else would I bloody be!?" The trio arrived to the site of a disgruntled female youkai, who was covered in flour, gloop, and other miscellaneous substances. She was rather petite, shorter than Suni, and standing on a step stool to attend to her work: intricate pastries. Her hair was gold, much darker than Suni's hair, and plaited tightly to her head. She turned to her visitors, pausing in her work, giving Suni a clear view of her face. The youkai had six eyes of obsidian color, eight legs, and was quite chubby. Suni, was pleased to see a less attractive creature in the palace. It had seemed to her before that there were none. She noticed now, that many of the kitchen's inhabitants were youkai of such a nature. The openly carried their animalistic traits in their features or body types.

"Well! Wot is it tha' you wont?" The voice was grating and carried a strange accent to Suni. She found the spider youkai to be quite intimidating. Mina smiled cheerfuly at the angry pastry aficionado.

"We simply came to visit you, golden glorious arachnid. This is our new friend Suni-san, she's touring the estate. We thought she should meet the mastermind behind the most delicious dessert maker in all of Japan… However if you are too busy to meet with your soon to be fan, we can go! I mean we would never wish to interrupt a genius at work-" The flattery had worked wonders on the plump and slightly frightening face.

"Wot are you goin' on about!? Fan indeed, o' course my work is to be admired, it is indeed the best ever created or tasted. It is simply the way of things! Well met Suni-san, feel free to watch but I'd best get back to ma duty." The arachnid gave a nod and turned back to the large project she was working on. Suni bowed and turned to her two guides.

"What's next, if we stay here any longer my nose will convince my stomach that it is hungry!" Mina and Reiku laughed and they left the kitchen. The kitchen was followed by the library, impressive in it's own right. It carried scrolls of varying natures and lengths. A dozing old youkai sat inside on one of the floor cushions, scroll laid out before him. Reiku put a finger to her lips as they walked about in silence. They left him as they had found him and continued on their way. The next area they came to was a common area, used for recreational purposes.

There were small children running about, nannies or mothers observing them from their seats at tables. Many sat quietly chatting, drinking tea, or playing soft instrumental music on flutes and stringed instruments. To the side of the children playing sat a peculiar green youkai, older in appearance, with a full beard, who painted upon screens to decorate the walls of the glorious house. His name, she discovered was Jimon and he was the palace artist. Near another wall lay a weaving machine, in full use by a female dark haired inuyoukai, who operated it with precision and skill. She created tapestries in mere hours that would take humans a life time. Reiku informed Suni that she was the very important wife of the first general, Lei was the female's name, whose status was barely below Sesshoumaru-sama.

Suni took the information in with silence and they began to move on. As they were passing through the shoji doors, Suni felt something nip the back of her heel gently. She turned to find a small pup there, he looked nearly human minus his crisp pointed ears, the fact that he pranced about on his hands and knees, and the fangs that had nipped her playfully. She crouched down and offered her hand to him, he nipped that also. She smiled at his playful growl, and proceeded to growl back just as playfully. Suni was more than surprised when she was licked on the cheek by the friendly pup. She smiled and licked him right back. The small pup barked happily and scampered back to his playmates who had been ignoring their missing partner. Suni stood again, looked to her guides, and found them both with faces of ill-hidden shock.

The occupants were staring silently at the miko as the door closed. Suni had not noticed, but as soon as the pup began to approach, the room had grown silent. And the occupants stopped hiding their interest as they turned to watch the interaction of the miko and the pup. The sharpest eyes in the room had been of the dark haired weaver, for it was her son that approached the miko so cheerfully. She waited with baited breath for any sign of danger. Word had spread that Sesshoumaru-sama had a guest, a female human, a miko that was indeed touring the palace. Lei had been wary of the miko since she had entered the room, however… after the interaction between miko and pup occurred, she was less than concerned. The miko would create no upset with her. Particularly since her son was so taken with the stranger. She turned back to her weaving. She had a fantastic idea about her next piece… The miko and the pup.

--

"Suni…wh… what was that about?" Reiku asked softly as they ushered her out of the room.

"What's what about, Reiku?" Reiku's mouth opened and closed in confusion.

"That, the thing with the pup! Do you know how much danger you would be in if you had made one wrong move?! Do you enjoy flirting with danger?!" Suni looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? Danger, from a pup? What was he going to do? Bite me, too late my friend." Reiku paled, this foolish miko did not understand.

"That is Lei-sama's only son, Suni! She would have ripped you to shreds if you had harmed him." Mina explained more patiently than her easily riled companion. Reiku still looked as though a ghost had stumbled upon them. Suni once again gave a surprised 'o.' The trio continued their trek.

"These are the quarters of the lord and ladies of court." Mina gestured to the doors to the left and right of them. Reiku looked more flushed before and jutted into speech awkwardly.

"And why were you acting inu Suni? You are miko and human at that!" Suni simply smiled.

"Adaptation is not a difficult concept, and I do believe that survival of the fittest is a common enough belief. If I must adapt to survive, then I will do what I must. And in this case, it certainly saved my life did it not?" Reiku just nodded mutely, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Now Suni, it is nearly lunch… would you like to retire with us geishas or face the common dining room?" Suni smiled at Mina responding,

"I would love to retire with just the two of you and your comrades… However, it would be more beneficial to my understanding of the place, I believe, to eat in the common dining room." Mina nodded in acceptance. Reiku simply followed and stared at the miko, wondering what a strange creature she was. Were all mikos so flippant with their small lives?

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Lunch with The Bitch_

Mina lead the way and pointed out anything of interest on the way. She pointed out the entrances to the laundry and the infirmary, places that if you were not needed you were found to be a nuisance. She insisted there was no need to stop there besides Suni's questioning. In a short amount of time that had reached the aforementioned dining room. Reiku, who had regained her voice, explained that it was very near the front of the estate, and also next to the reception room, council room, and antechamber to the entrance of the house. They were over half way finished with the tour.

They entered the room, and Suni found that it was much more relaxed that she was expecting. Everything was quite tasteful, and not overdone, though it lacked much warmth. Voices spoke quietly at their tables, arranged by status. The low tables were black in color and cushions lay underneath waiting to be used. The tatami mats on the floor were covered in some places by large rugs, imported from some far off land. Suni spotted Sesshoumaru, surrounded by what she assumed was his generals and various mates and geisha. She also noticed that was where they were headed. As they reached the table, all three females bowed respectfully. Sesshoumaru and the others nodded in response as the three took the remaining available seats. To her utter chagrin, Suni sat between Mina and Ryu, who sat beside Reiku, who sat beside the youkai Lei and what was assumed her mate. Sesshoumaru was, surprisingly enough, the first to speak,

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Suni-san of the Western Lands. She is a miko in Lord Naru's providence. She is a guest under my invitation, and will be touring the estate today." His words left no need for further commentary. However questions were raised.

"Lei, is this the miko you spoke of earlier?" The first general piped up. He was a rugged looking fellow. His hair was shorn close to his head and was a pale blue color, his eyes were a brilliant shade of turquoise. Lei, the weaver from earlier smiled softly. Suni sat quietly and tried her food, it was as delicious as the kitchen smelled!

"None other." The other occupants of the table looked rather confused. Suni tried to become absorbed with the delicacies before her.

"Suni-san, I am General Zenuko. This is my mate Lei, it was reported to me that you… played earlier with my son?" Suni blushed slightly, and gave in to the attention around her.

"Indeed I did General. It is a pleasure to meet you and your mate, as well as your son." the general let out a soft 'hm' in response.

"How goes your tour Suni-san? I am more than pleased to see you again so soon! Allow me to introduce the rest of our lovely dining companions. This," He pointed to the youkai seated on the side of Mina. An older inuyoukai with streaks of white in his copper colored hair and beard. One of his ears were missing and he looked more than fierce.

"is Shinji-san, third general of the house of moon. Across the table, we have the lovely geisha Roroku-san and Kukuro-san." The general grunted in Suni's direction as he heartily tore into his meal. The two geisha appeared to be twins and were not inu, but they had dark curling locks ornately styled upon their heads. They smiled sweetly at the miko. Ryu continued his introduction without pause.

"Next we have third commander: Tao, then second commander: Sen, followed respectfully by first commander: Yuiji. Oh, and that is the Third commander's mate, Rin." Suni nodded to each party, and took in their appearance silently. Toa, seemed to be the youngest of the table, looked barely seventeen to her. He had shoulder length red hair and a 'x' shaped scar across his young handsome face. Sen appeared as old as Toa was young, his hair was short, completely gray, and his eyes were a simple brown. Toa's wife looked to be younger than him, but not by much. Her hair was styled simply, black was the color. Her eyes held a girlish charm in their brown gaze, she was the only human at the table. Then there was Yuiji, another handsome youkai. He sported two lines of jade on his face that were vertical and crossed his blue eye. The other eye was green, his hair was a lighter shade of purple. He was the most handsome, by Suni's standards, next to Sesshoumaru-sama himself. The last party member sat next to Sesshoumaru, a female inuyoukai, she ate at his right hand.

"And finally, we have Hitomi-sama, alpha bitch and mother of Sesshoumaru-sama." The resemblance was uncanny. Their coloring was different, but the similarity was striking. Her hair was a pale blue and as long as Sesshoumaru's. The eyes were more of a yellow gold than Sesshoumaru's own amber. Her skin was pale and flawless, just as his was. The marks she bore upon her cheeks were identical, in color, shape, and size. Her garb was simple, but lush in it's making. Her hair fell loose and straight down her back. She wore no crescent moon upon her head, but it was not needed. She had the bearing of a ruler. Suni returned the bitch's stare with a confidence that belied her humble attitude, Suni was not one to be walked over. Hitomi huffed in annoyance at the little miko's gaze and broke the eye contact first. Suni felt as though she had been dismissed.

The rest of the meal occurred rather cheerfully. Suni found she got on quite well with the majority of the table. However, it was obvious that when business was brought forward, she was meant to be silent. Along with the mates and the geisha, their opinions would never come into play publicly. Japanese women were meant to be controlled in public and controlling in private. The only exception was Hitomi, as alpha bitch she was as responsible for pack happiness as Sesshoumaru was. The lunch ended quickly and the trio of guide and guided left to continue their tour.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 The End of the Tour_

Their next stop was Sesshoumaru's own private wing and the geisha's quarters. Seeing as how they were not allowed to enter the taiyoukai private quarters, the geisha continued into their domain. Suni was surprised at the luxuries provided to the geisha of the estate. This was the most ornate and lush of the rooms she had been presented with so far. Reiku explained that the geisha were not to live in the regular courtier quarters in order that mates would not be so tempted from their partners.

The palace geisha, Mina explained lived a life of leisure. They were often purchased from regular geisha houses by lords of the court or, sometimes, by Sesshoumaru-sama himself. Sesshoumaru claimed that without geisha the House of the Moon would become quite dull, without them who would entertain the lords and ladies. Hitomi-sama was, in fact, responsible for the geisha, she was the one who meticulously accounted their expenses and earnings. She was their lady, and respected as such. Suni met many of the geisha in their quarters as Mina and Reiku attempted to make their way through. However, much of their time was spent there.

The next stop was the servants quarters. That is, anyone who worked as a launderer, cook, handmaid, healer, etc. Suni found that the servants quarters were Spartan, but well kept and homey. They spent a bit of time there as Reiku and Mina dropped in on more friends of theirs. Late afternoon was swiftly approaching and they were finished with the tour. Their final stop was the inner courtyard of the house. It was a garden of enormous proportions and a hot spring for the benefit of the inhabitants. The spring fed out of a natural river and exited as well. Therefore, the water was constantly recycling, and there were no worries about it becoming contaminated with the dirt of those that used it. Suni found this to be the most enticing of all she had seen so far.

The garden surrounded the spring with its various plants. Large green bamboo shaded the entire area, however large flowering plants and Sakura trees were found as well. There were even several plum trees and other kinds of shrubbery. The hot spring was beautifully formed by nature and sectioned off in order to be the estate's own personal bathhouse. There were also bathhouse attendants, if one should need them, for convenience. After exploring both areas thoroughly, the trio made their way into the garden and made themselves comfortable upon cushions that were available there. The three had spent the day together and much had been learned about the other. However, Suni had more questions for the geisha and they had far more for her. The geisha learned that Suni had no family to speak of, with the exception of an older brother-who spent his days traveling in distant lands. She rarely, if ever, heard from him. And that was only if he came across a youkai of trusted acquaintance headed her way. Suni was not pleased with the lack of communication, but she did not need it. Her family had been taken from her at a young age. How the family passed, she did not say. She originally had four grandparents, two happily married parents, and multiple aunts and uncles. There was an accident of some sort, from what the two geisha could surmise. Also, Suni had gained her strange coloring from her mother, a foreign woman from lands far to the west. However, Suni confided that her mother was darker in hair and eye color than her, and looked more Japanese. The geisha's history was not far off of Suni's and both were fairly alone in the world.

Reiku's only sibling was Ryu, he was her elder, and her only living family member. They were orphans of the court, their parents were both killed in battle. Ryu had fought claw and talon to his place in court, he had started as a foot soldier and worked his way through the ranks. Reiku did not have parents to pay her dowry, so she could not marry royalty. Hitomi-sama offered her a place as a geisha to save her from the horrors of becoming a servant.

Mina was an orphan of the street, she had been raised in the red-light district since birth. As far as who her parents were, she would never know. Her mother had died at birth, and her mother had more than one daana, neither of any character value or noble birth. Mina had been discovered by Hitomi-sama at school, where she was learning to become geisha. Hitomi-sama assessed her purity and had her taken our of the red light district for a fee to the house that had owned her. She was brought up in the royal household and would remain there the rest of her days.

Suni also asked some of her remaining questions about the House of Moon. Most of her questions were simply about Mina and Reiku's experiences and observations. Her questions were answered amiably and with a bluntness that belied the mannerism of the geisha. Besides these, her questions focused on inuyoukai and their rituals, communication, and whatever else could be shared. Suni discovered that Inu-youkai were very similar to wolf youkai nowadays and focused mainly on pack dynamics. There was an alpha male and female followed by sets of betas. There could be multiple betas, but only one alpha set. Alphas and betas did not necessarily have corresponding mates, as was the current case. The geisha also explained that inuyoukai communicated both verbally and physically in any form. Sunni asked for examples, however that was precisely the moment Sesshoumaru made his presence known. He entered silently as he approached the trio, who stood and bowed respectfully. He acknowledged them, and spoke,

"Suni-san, would you please follow me to my study in order to conclude our discussion?" Suni nodded, bowed to her new friends, thanked them, and hurried to follow Sesshoumaru. The two watched the two depart, looked at each other and giggled.

"Personal matters indeed!" Mina whispered. Reiku smiled gleefully.

"Ryu will just be so depressed!" The two slouched against each other lost in fits of laughter.

--

Sesshoumaru and Suni entered the study and seated themselves immediately. Tea was served by a small impish youkai with large bulbous eyes. He retreated to the corner and stood silently, tea tray in hand

"Suni-san, this is Jaken. He is my personal assistant, he will be present for these proceedings as a witness. In the end, this is a business affair. I will be curt, what is your decision?" Suni had her answer prepared.

"I accept your proposal to take on the position you have offered me Sesshoumaru-sama… However," She paused uncertain. Sesshoumaru inclined his head for her to continue.

"I would need to tie up some loose ends back home. There is no priestess to replace me. Also, I would like to visit my home for a short amount of time prior to beginning my duties. In order to adapt to my new surroundings I will need aid in appropriate etiquette. I would like to request the aid of Minako-san and Reiku-san, if they are not too busy attending to other duties…" Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully before replying.

"Very well. How long shall you need for your journey?" Suni contemplated her time frame.

"At least a month, my lord." Sesshoumaru nodded his consent.

"And when will you leave the House?" He asked.

"Now would be an appropriate time, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looked out the window thoughtfully.

"It grows dark, miko. Are you sure it would be wise to begin your travels this evening?" Suni nodded in response.

"It is probably not the most intelligent plan I've ever made, but I will follow through with my decision. There is much to do." Sesshoumaru stood and nodded to Suni's bow.

"I will escort you out of the estate then." Suni bowed again, and followed the taiyoukai from the room. She was guided to the outer perimeter where she continued on her own. She waved over her shoulder flashing a smile at the Lord of the Western Lands. He nodded in response, and thought to himself: what a peculiar miko…

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home_

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!!" Suni came speeding around the corner of the shrine and stumbled upon the scene of Inuyasha and Kagome thoroughly lip locked. The surrounding area was a beautiful garden, quaint but well kept. It was early morning and it appeared that Kagome had previously been involved in the task of gardening. Suni smirked cheerfully, grabbed a handy pebble, and proceeded to chuck it at the back of Inyasha's head. Inuyasha turned away from his mate growling formidably.

"What Suni?! What is so godamned important you couldn't wait a bit?!" Kagome blushed and laughed at Inuyasha as Suni approached.

"I don't have very long, I came to tell you guys that I got a job." Inuyasha cocked his head, and Kagome went back to her previous task, gardening.

"What kind of job, Suni?" Kagome asked softly. The years had mellowed the miko out, and allowed a new sense of maturity. Suni smiled and sat herself upon her knees near the couple.

"I'm going to be a palace miko." Announced Suni.

"Which palace?" Asked Inuyasha, sounding bored.

"The House of the Moon." Replied Suni as she calmly began helping Kagome with the task of weeding. Inuyasha's veins became more prominent immediately.

"You just expect us to let you prance off to work for my bastard of a half brother? You've got another thing coming Suni if you think, for one second-" Inuyasha was cut off by the firm voice of his mate, who had paused in her work to look at Suni.

"What does this job entail Suni?" Suni continued on with her weeding while she responded,

"Well, I am offered a position on the Imperial Council. I will be the link between the human lords and the youkai lord of the Western lands. It is a kind offer Kagome-chan. I will be cared for, I will not be forced to marry, and all I have to do is blend in! This suits me, I am quite the diplomat and independent as well. Also, should I choose… I have the right to mate within the inuyoukai clan, and challenge for the position of alpha." Kagome nodded and returned to her weeding. Inuyasha, put off by being ignored, huffed and crossed his arms.

"It is a kind offer, rather generous for Sesshoumaru… I am surprised Suni. If he is extended a hand to humans I do not understand why he didn't ask Inuyasha's help. Inuyasha is much more easy a link than you…" Inuyasha piped up then, in a bored tone,

"That's probably what the bastard wanted, he sent me a letter not that long ago…" Kagome whirled on her mate.

"He what?! Your brother sent you, what could very well be a letter of peace and you ignored it?! Inuyasha, for shame!" She knocked him gently on the back of the head. Inuyasha's ears lowered in resignation.

"I still have it…" He murmured. Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot in impatience. Inuyasha removed the scroll from within in his haori and handed it to his mate. Suni paused in her weeding and sat back on her heels as Kagome began to read the letter.

"_Dear Hanyou,_

_It pains me gravely to write such a letter, but I have no other promising options at my disposal. The humans are multiplying faster than youkai can even copulate. Their weapons are becoming more fierce and deadly to youkai. I wish to create peace with the human lords within my domain. They wish for a median on my council, to stand for their cause. Otherwise, they claim, how can they trust me to keep my word. Seeing as you are perfectly placed between us, you are the obvious choice. Should you choose to accept my offer, you will reclaim your title as prince within the house of the moon. Your mate shall receive proper acknowledgement within the court as well and will receive the title of princess. The battle of the Shikon no Tama has proved that you would be worthy of your place as my heir. Should the human and/or youkai of your pack wish to join you, the offer is extended to them as well. They would be given a position in court and be allotted the same rights as the rest of the Inuyoukai clan. This offer has no expiration, should I not hear from you I will seek out other options. However, should you decide to come at any point in the future… You will be welcome…_

_With hope,_

_Your brother_

_Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru_"

Kagome stuttered out the end and clasped her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha looked nearly physically ill.

"Who'd of thought he would be the first one to make peace…" murmured Suni as she looked between the two mates.

"Inuyasha, he sounds so serious… you don't doubt this do you? " Inuyasha shook his head negative. Inuyasha took the letter from his mate gingerly.

"I think I'll take a walk…" he muttered as he headed off into the greenery slowly. Suni stood and looked after him.

"Think he'll go?" Kagome said nothing but shook her head in the affirmative with tears in her eyes. Suni smiled brightly.

"Then I won't be all by myself… Let's have some tea Kagome, then you can come with me to visit auntie and little cousin." Kagome took the arm of Suni and was lead into the homestead of the shrine.

--

After some tea the two young women changed into what would be described as future garb. Kagome and Suni were both soft and delicate in bright floral sundresses. Kagome left a note for her mate and the two girls departed down the well.

Suni dashed into the house of her favorite aunt and greeted said aunt cheerfully. Kagome smiled as she watched her cousin wrap her arms around her mothers neck.

"Souta, Grandpa, we're home!" Suni shouted and began searching out her grand uncle and cousin. After the flurry that was Suni disappeared, Kagome greeted her mother with a fierce embrace.

"…Mama." was all Kagome said as they hugged each other. Suni dashed back into the room, a young adult Souta and Ji-chan in tow. She began chatting amiable as her 'auntie' continued preparing breakfast. Kagome meandered through her memories as Suni ambled on…

After Inuyasha had chosen Kagome, Kagome chose to give up her mortal future life and took on the life Inuyasha offered her as protector and miko of Inuyasha's forest and the village nearby. They built the first Higurashi Shrine in existence. Kagome had taken Kaede's place, and her lifespan had increased generously. Shippou had become an apprentice under another Kitsune youkai lord, and had left her life temporarily.

Suni was Kagome's American first cousin. Her parents had died two years ago, leaving Suni and her elder brother on their own. Kagome's mother had graciously taken in her niece and nephew after the catastrophe. Suni had discovered Kagome's secret life on accident when she caught the older miko climbing out of the well. To Kagome's surprise, Suni had no difficulty passing through to the past era. After finding said era, Suni decided she wanted to start fresh. Her miko powers had been cultivated by her mother, who was a shrine priestess in the United States. Kagome's mother was not pleased to lose another family member to the well, but she respected Suni's need for a new setting and Suni was sent on her way to learn how to live: courtesy of Kagome and Inuyasha.

It wasn't long after arriving that Suni was placed in charge of her own village as miko. She had excelled at her new position. Her powers, much like Kagome, had untapped potential. However, Kagome would never reach the level of control and restraint of her well trained cousin. Also, Suni did well playing the submissive Japanese woman, something Kagome could not do properly. Kagome sighed, and now Suni was forging her own destiny… With the Lord of the Western Lands of all people. Kagome smiled to herself and tuned back into her family, enjoying the homey ambiance.

--

After Suni had left the family, she made her way through the well and into the past. She headed back to Edo, the village next to Inuyasha's well. She searched out Chihiro, her apprentice. After finding the girl, she made some tea and explained what would be happening to the sixteen year old.

"Chihiro, I have taught you everything that I know. And I will be leaving you." Chihiro's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry," The older miko went on.

"It's not like I won't be around at all. I'm simply… moving." Chihiro smiled sadly.

"But Suni-sensei! What will I do without you? I will have to live all on my own for the... first time in over a year…" Suni smiled and reached out, taking the girl's hand in her own.

"Now, now, Chi-chan. You don't need me, and I'll always be with you in spirit. I doubt my aura will fade from here, for years to come…" Chihiro began to tear up and she clutched her mentors hand tightly.

"Where are you going?" Suni smiled and took both of her students hands in hers.

"The Western Palace! Oh Chihiro, I must tell you all about it!!" And so she did, she began to describe her future home to the young girl. She did not leave out anything, she spoke of the youkai, beautiful and ugly, bad and good. Chihiro listened entranced by the story, that seemed more like a fairytale than factual reality.

Suni spent the rest of the month traversing between the past and future. She made sure that she brought some of the things she could not live without from the future, lingerie and cigarettes being two of her secret pleasures; much to the displeasure of most of the people in her life, the cigarettes, not lingerie. She said her farewells to her auntie and her younger cousin. Inuyasha and Kagome sent her off with a sealed letter, courtesy of Inuyasha. She made her way back quickly, it was a few days journey back to the house of the moon.

Sesshoumaru was not used to waiting. No one ever asked him to wait. He found himself slightly amused at the little miko who was going to grace his court with her presence. He snorted softly as he began to leave the estate, hading in the direction the miko was coming from. He could barely sense her, she kept her power and scent so tightly wrapped around herself. How intriguing the little miko was, he had thoroughly interviewed his geisha as to the character of this Suni. They had insisted upon her good character and had effused much more upon how they liked her. Sesshoumaru had been put off by the amount of information the two had obtained, he had not expected the soft spoken priestess to be so forthcoming with strangers.

He first had the notion of her, after being informed by Lord Naru, of her spiritual prowess. After observing her in her natural habitat, Edo, he was surprised at her genteel manners and surprising grace in his home. In the village, she did what was required: birthed babies, healed the sick, defended the weak, and often berated her young apprentice. It showed little of her powers, and much of her humanity. She had been loud-mouthed and fiery. He had seen an iron will, she was a human who humans obeyed.

Her strengths did not only lie in her persona, but also in the physical capacity of her power. Her aura had occasionally flared enough to give him a peek of her potential. He pondered whether or not she would pass such a test before a youkai court. Entertained by the thought, he waited for the woman as she neared him. He would see if she could pass his test, and this one was purely for strength. He waited, flaring his aura slightly but tightly recoiling lest she easily track him down. Moving into a different position, scent and aura carefully masked, he became the predator that he was.

The miko, had no idea exactly what was in store for her. But she was smart, her aura and scent disappeared completely. He could barely hear her soft breaths and her dampened heartbeat in the wilderness around the estate. Her footsteps were nearly silent as she neared his previous location. He observed her carefully prepared weaponry, making his plan of attack in a matter of seconds. It took him a brief moment to notice the small dagger in her hand, the bow on her back, and short sword at her hip. Then he leapt into the darkness towards his prey.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
